User blog:DB Baxter/Nightloom: Part 4 - The Arena
Natilyn and Goriyn were chained up and led out of the Maximum Security building by an escort of Dominion Guards, all of their eyes drained on the Bosmer thief and the Dunmer psycho. The pair went across a field of dirt and towards a large, dome-shaped building that was placed in the center of the prison. “So, would you gentleman mind if I cleaned myself up first?” Goriyn asked innocently. “I want to look good for the fans, you know?” “Silence, prisoner!” The lead guard barked, not even bothering to glance back at the Dark Elf. “Oh, party pooper…” Goriyn sighed. Natilyn gulped as they got closer and closer to the arena. What horrors these bastards have in store, she wondered. Her mind went over the possible enemies that she would find inside. Wolves? Most likely. Other prisoners? Also most likely. Trolls? Bears? Spiders? Maybe even the guards? Her thoughts were interrupted as a guard violently jerked her and Goriyn to the front of a large gate. She couldn’t see anything inside the gate other than darkness. “Open the gate! We got two more!” The lead guard yelled. The gate promptly cranked upwards in reply. “Get inside. Move it,” Another guard spat after they had relieved the duo of their bindings. They were promptly shoved into the dark abyss, and the gate fell with a loud thud. Natilyn glanced over her shoulder and watched as the squadron of guards headed off, disappearing from her field of view quickly. She then turned back to the darkness, unable to see two feet ahead of her. There was no light at the end of the tunnel to guide her. There was only an endless black. “Don’t look terrified,” Goriyn warned her. In case you were wondering, that hideous smile was still engraved into his mug. “You don’t last long if you look terrified.” Natilyn didn’t respond. She simply kept her eyes locked on the path ahead of her. The one that she could not see and was hopelessly terrified to step into. “Gotta say, it’s good to be back!”Goriyn laughed, maintaining a small flame in his right hand. It illuminated the pat ahead, but only by a small bit. “I haven’t been here since… god, how long has it been… 4 days?” The wood elf didn’t respond. She only sidestepped as far as the walls would allow her. Goriyn turned his head to her and laughed once more. “Oh, for the love of, are you still frightened little girl?” He asked, approaching her with small steps. Natilyn turned her head the other way, electing to stare into a vat of nothing rather than stare that creature in the eyes again. Goriyn was now extremely close to her now. Close enough for her to feel his breath escaping his nostrils and running across her skin. “Do I scare you, darling?” He grinned. Natilyn still didn’t look, stifling a groan of terror. The dark elf went on chuckling, backing off now and proceeding down into the darkness. “Best shake the fear out of your system, young lady. These boys can smell the fear, you know.” Natilyn sighed and slowly got off of the wall, clutching her chest in order to keep her heart from bursting out of it in fear. She followed the dark elf down into the darkness, with each footstep sending a shiver down her spine. The trek seemed like an eternity of her simply stumbling through a never ending darkness, with her hands being her only form of vision. Even then, they only saw the fortified walls that kept her trapped, and the dirt floor that led her to her impending doom. Eventually, there her eyes came to rest on a shimmering light at the end of the path. She picked up the pace now, needing to desperately get out of the pitch black hallway. Natilyn found her destination, breathing a massive sigh of relief as she was greeted by the sweet salvation of the warm sunlight. Her relief was short lived, however, as she glanced around the arena. It was small, and not too detailed. A simple dirt floor encircled by a wall of ebony bricks, with a large pile of rusted, dull iron weapons at the center. Sitting above the wall were many spectators. All high elves. All in Thalmor garb. All of them wearing either a scowl of distain or a smile of anticipation. There were a couple of prisoners in the room with them, with most being not too noteworthy. Probably bandit fodder. Some looked too sick to fight. Some looked too scared to fight. Almost all of them were gonna die fighting in there, weren’t they? “Congratulations!” Goriyn boomed as he came into Natilyn’s vision. “You made it out of the hallway! You’re halfway there!” He laughed before leaning up against the brick wall. A few minutes passed. And then a few turned to 10. More prisoners were being poured into the arena with each passing moments. A very small fraction went in quietly. Most were pleading for their lives, and others were aggressively struggling and trying to get out. Some were also too weak to go in on their own volition. All were dumped into the dirt. About 24 people were now packed into the arena, which included Natilyn and Goriyn. The prisoners were all glaring and glancing at each other, wondering what would become of them. Most gathered at the center. Natilyn and Goriyn hung near the walls. “Look at all these fresh faces!” Goriyn chuckled, looking around at the newest prisoners. “Hey, Wood Elf, care to bet on which one dies first?” Natilyn once again kept her head forward, and did her best to ignore the creep. Goriyn turned his head and glared. “D’you lose some hearing in that mass murder, or am I still too intimidating?” Nothing. “Oh, come on! Say something, will ya? There’s gotta be something in your head that you wanna say! Maybe ‘I’ll chop your head off if you won’t stop talking’, or maybe even ‘I’ll kill everyone in this joint, and then Kaelmun!’, or perhaps even ‘you’re the sexiest man alive and I need you right now on this dirt floor!’, or maybe even…’ It was then that the gate opened once more, and the final prisoner was brought in by two Dominion guards. It was a small, dark-green Argonian. He was a bony lizard, with a mass of red leaves on his scalp that served as his hair. The scales were a bit bruised, too. He was struggling against the guards, who easily kept the Argonian neutralized. No one really payed him much attention, except for Natilyn, who’s eyes widened in rage as he was brought in. “Get your mitts off me, you savages!” Han-Dar barked. “I’ll have you know, I am the most influential Argonian in your entire hold! With the Hist as my witness, I’ll have an army of mercenaries at your door and taking everything you hold near and dear to your hearts! Do you hear me!” The guards laughed at the mans petty threats, and threw him into the dirt. “Try to run out in the field. I’ve got 30 on you dying first, and I wanna treat my lady to something nice tomorrow,” One of them chuckled, before exiting. “Oh, yes, laugh it up!” Han-Dar spat. “It’ll be much more funny when I’m standing over your tombstones and…” “Han-Dar!” Natilyn snapped, now fully facing the Argonian. Goriyn looked on with a wide grin on his face. “Oh, this should be good…” He cooed. “N-Natilyn!” The Argonian exclaimed in joy, walking over to meet her. “Gods, it’s good to see a friendly face in here! How did you *hglhg!*” Natilyn wrapped her hands around the Argonian’s throat and threw him up against the wall, never letting him finish his sentence. He grabbed and pulled at her arms, but she would not be letting go. Not until either she’s calmed down, or until he breathes no more. “You lying, back-stabbing, two-faced piece of shit!” She growled, her grip tightening. “Natilyn… please!...” He choked. His tail wrapped around her hands and pulled, but she still was not budging. “This is the one that stabbed you in the back?” Goriyn arched an eyebrow, walking over to get a better view of the dangling lizard. “I didn’t… I didn’t betray you!” He coughed. “Please… let me go!....” Natilyn was practically radiating fury at this point, wanting to walk over to the pile of weapons and end this traitorous excuse of an Argonian once and for all. Still, she didn’t let go. He wasn’t getting away. However, she did let go when Han-Dar was forced to jam his tail into her eyes. She stumbled backwards, clutching her eyes and cursing. Han-Dar sunk to the ground, clutching at his throat. “Nice move, Argonian!” Goriyn clapped. Oh, and yeah. That sadistic smile? Still there. “Your turn, Natty!” The wood elf now glared at her former friend with one good eye and her hand cupped on the other. “I want an answer, Han-Dar,” She glared, ignoring the Dark Elf’s unhelpful encouragement. “I have no idea what you speak of!” He insisted, relaxing a bit now that there was a set of hands crushing his windpipe. “I don’t-“ “Cut it out, you lying sack of shit!” She hissed. “I know exactly why I’m here. And I know why I got caught. Answers. NOW.” “O-Ok, Nat, look…” He started, pulling himself up. “The dominion… they got me… took a buncha files… lotta info…” He said in between breaths. “Bullshit they did!” Natilyn snapped. “You sold me out, didn’t you? You thought you could run with a bag fulla bounty gold and watch me rot in here, didn’t you!” The idea was a little far-fetched with not a lot of evidence, but Natilyn wasn’t really in the mood for rationale thinking. “How could you think that!” He retaliated. “I’m a slimy man, Natilyn, but I don’t backstab clients. You of all people should…” The argument was interrupted by the sound of trumpets blaring across the arena, which Goriyn knew signified the arrival of the old Warden. Sure enough, the Altmer stood in the main spectator box, where all the important ones watched the fight. And by important, I mean egotistical people who were probably just as morally sane as Goriyn. “Welcome, on and all, to the annual Arena Inauguration!” Kaelmun boomed, receiving a cheer from the crowds and a groan from the already half-dead competitors. “Prisoners, welcome to your first night in the arena. Where we separate the wheat from the dead!” “Tell the one about the Sweetroll and the Concubine!” Goriyn yelled out, unable to resist interrupting a long winded speech from Kaelmun. “Ah, Goriyn. Charming as ever,” Kaelmun shook his head in frustration. “Meyhaps this time, one of the new competitors will finally put you down like the sick dog you are.” “Love you too, baby,” Goriyn smiled, blowing him a kiss. “As I was saying, new prisoners. You will compete today for your right to see the sun tomorrow! 25 have entered this pit. 5 will live to head back to the mines. The other 20? Well… we don’t have much use for corpses here,” He laughed, followed by an eruption of laughter that emanated from the brown-nosing guards. “You’re weapons are at the center of the battlefield. When the bell is rung, you will…” Natilyn’s attention went directly to a small redguard, barely old enough to be an adult. He darted forward towards the weapons, in need of a head start. Sadly, that was cheating. And this cheater met the same fate as all others; an arrow shot from an on-duty guard whizzed through the air and penetrated the skull. And the first blood of the evening was spilt. 19... “… and may the best man or woman win!” Kaelmun finished. The man being stuck down by arrows had not stopped him. Nor did it stop him from picking up his staff, and slamming it into a massive bell near his seat. The impact sent out the painful sound that signaled the beginning of 19 other people’s end. “Begin!” Category:Blog posts